


you smell amazing...at this funeral

by stillmadaboutpetra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/pseuds/stillmadaboutpetra
Summary: just realized i can post this here since tumblr flagged this months ago and i forgot
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 54





	you smell amazing...at this funeral

**Author's Note:**

> just realized i can post this here since tumblr flagged this months ago and i forgot


End file.
